fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Linx Rifelson
Character Theme Backstory On the planet Gyrohem, a world of wonder and fantasy... but at the same time, grief, a boy that would soon be the world's eventual savior. He was born under the Rifelson family. His mother, Eleina, died right after his younger sister, Yoshimitsu, was born. She, and Yoshimitsu years later, was a medic, healing wounded men that just came back from battles against the rival kingdoms. But, his father was a great war hero, protector of peace, even if not many knew his name. This man, was Omen. The boy seemed to share the same traits as his father later in life. The trait of protecting the ones who couldn't protect themselves... this boy... was named Linx. Linx Rifelson. Linx and his family grew up in a state of poverty in the kingdom. Not many knew their names, and they were all treated without care by the government running the city. Eventually, his father was asked to join the army once again. He always declined, which led to being constantly beat by the guards. Linx always asked why his father never attacked back. He was a war hero, he was powerful, he could've fought back easily. But, Omen always just said that "fighting will only lead to the path of agony", and his mother would've never accepted him going out to another trivial war... But, after declining so many times, Omen was finally forced to after he was tortured for days on end. When he was dragged out of his home, and into the public, the people ridiculed him, yelled at him for being a traitor, and not going to the previous battles... That's when he stopped, and revealed what it means to go to war. He took off his rags, revealing a nearly missing stomach and a countless amount of scars on his body. He yelled about the stupidity of war, how he's seen thousands upon thousands of bodies on the battlefield. He yells how could they still send their families to war, that wars will only lead to more pain and hate in the future... Yet he was still sent anyways. Before he departed, Omen told Linx to protect his sister, and everyone around him. From there, Omen saw Linx's eyes, and saw a vision of himself, a younger self that became a hero. He smiled, and went off... ...A month later, Linx and Yoshimitsu were notified of his death by a mysterious man. The man says that he's sorry for his death... but that it was only his first step. Just moments later... the city erupted in flames. The man then threw something at the two children... ...their father's head... In fear, the only two Rifelson family members ran away, hearing the final words of their father's killer... ..."I am Abyssion." Appearance and Personality Linx Rifelson looks like an Asian of Japanese descent. He has semi-long, blue hair with piercing ruby eyes, and his physique is mostly fit, albeit being very light for his height. His casual attire consists of an aqua blue no-sleeved shirt with dark gray shorts, black combat boots, and a white headband. In a serious battle though, he wears the Chosen Armor. It has the appearance of a light-blue plate armor with multiple markings on it. Some look like trees, others like words, and others like silhouettes of people. Linx is serious, and at times it seems as though he's cold to others, even before the burning of Mardial City. This made him not have many friends, and the ones that he did have died in the fire along with his past. The fire only influenced his cold persona even more, making him face near depression. But, he continued to move on. His only driving force was to avenge everyone that had died that day, especially his father. Near the end of the series, his sealed heart starts to crack, and he starts to show more emotion. He realized his anger, his coldness. Now, his new driving force to continue living was to protect the ones closest to him. He had this personality trait before, but only through his experience has he fully embraced this mentality. It was fairly hard to befriend Linx, as he always had a relaxed face in almost any situation, though, he was easily provoked, and can even attack someone if they annoyed him enough. But, he does have a sensitive side to the close friends and allies he has. Near the end of the series, this isn't a problem anymore, as he is able to open up his feelings more. In battle, Linx will respect the opponent. He doesn't have a code of honor, far from it, but he's willing to allow the enemy to fight at their fullest. In a battle with high stakes though, Linx will try his hardest to win, either for himself, or for the people around him. Linx seemed very cold hearted and depressed from the start, but all he needed was a little 'push' to gain a new drive for life: to care for the well being of others, and protect them at all costs. Personal Stats Forms: * Kurai Form makes Linx's hair go purple and make him emit a purple glow all around his body. All of his attacks are purple. Linx obtained this form in his fight with Abyssion's son and general, Delta. When he was about to die, he remembered what he was doing, his ultimate goal, and in a kaleidoscope of mixed emotions and rage, he transformed. * Blood Form make Linx's hair and body glow bright blue, and it looks like blue streams are coming out all over his body. The blue streams, in reality, are actually his blood, which is blue. All of his attacks in this form are any kind of blue. He obtained this form when training with the enchanter Naphadyl for a couple months. When she was teaching him how his father obtained Aura Form, Linx concentrated, and then transformed. Naphadyl was shocked for a second, before realizing that his father did the exact same thing after training with her. She noted that this form looked different from Omen's Aura Form, and realized that it was completely different. Instead of utilizing his Aura to attack, Linx in this form used his blood to attack instead. * Final Form simply makes Linx's eyes glow a brighter red and give him a bright blue glow around him. He learned about this form when finding notes on it back at his old home written by his father. It stated this could be the power to repel evil, to repel hate, to defeat Abyssion. At first, Linx wasn't able to unlock it, and in his final fight against Abyssion, he was almost killed. It was only then his eyes were opened. Then, that's when he realized he was fighting with only anger throughout his journey, with only one goal: revenge. That path was not for a 'hero' to take. Instead, to unlock the form, he had to have a pure heart, to repel all of the hate, all of the evil inside of him, and when he did, he transformed. * Final Form+ makes Linx's blue glow from Final Form a bit larger and has elements from the other forms, such as the blue blood streams coming out of his body, and his hair turning a bit purple, but at the same time, still having a hint of blue. Other than that, he looks similar to Final Form. It is unknown as to how he obtained this form, and it isn't shown much at all. There are mostly only statements and sayings about this form. * Final Form Ultimate makes Linx's blue glow even bigger, and has the same elements as Final Form+. It is unknown as to how he obtained this form. Note: Technically, Linx's story ends after he defeats Abyssion, his foil. Final Form+ and Final Form Ultimate are shown years after Linx defeated him, the aftermath/epilogue of the series, and it is unknown as to how he obtained them. Date of Birth: January 31 Birthplace: '''Mardial City '''Weight: 153 lbs | 164 lbs | Roughly the same | Roughly the same | Roughly the same, likely higher | 187 lbs Height: 5'10 ft | 6'0 ft | Same | Same | 6'1 | 6'3 Laterality: '''Right-handed '''Likes: Any kind of weapon, his sister and close friends (As friends only), and fighting. Dislikes: People that talk a lot, "corrupt" or "evil" people. Hobbies: Training, weapon critiquing Values: Protect the ones closest to you, at all costs. Status: Alive and active (Participates in tons of fighting tournaments under multiple aliases to keep anyone from being discouraged. He also only uses his base form in tournaments. So far, his record is 267 wins, 3 losses) Affiliations: '''United University (A college he's currently at) '''Previous Affiliations: Band of the Nations (A resistance group that was against Abyssion) Alignment: 'Neutral Good 'MBTI: ISFP Color Identity: '''Blue '''Extra Music: * Excalibur Clash (Battle against Linx) * God Mode (Alternate battle theme) * Ascend to Power (Linx vs Delta) * Heroic Desire (Linx vs Delta after Linx obtained Kurai Form) * Rise (Linx vs Abyssion) * Finale Orchestra (Linx vs Abyssion after Linx obtained Final Form) * Stay Alive and Wishing Instrumental (After the fight against Abyssion) Powers and Stats Tier: 8-A | 5-A, at least 5-A in the epilogue | 4-C, possibly 4-B with Kurai Cannon | 4-A | At least 3-A, possibly Low 2-C in the epilogue | Unknown, likely 2-B, possibly 2-A | 1-B Name: Linx Rifelson Origin: [[War on Gyrohem|'Gyrohem (Verse)']] Gender: Male Age: 16 (Beginning of the series), 17 (Obtained Kurai and Blood Form), 18 (End of the series. Obtained Final Form), Unknown, but should be around his early 20s (Epilogue. Obtained Final Form+ and Final Form Ultimate) Classification: Supernatural (Looks like a human, but with "Supernatural" abilities), "Protector of Gyrohem" (EoS title) Powers and Abilities: [[Superhuman Physical Characteristics|'Superhuman Strength, Superhuman Speed, Superhuman Durability, Superhuman Agility, Superhuman Endurance']], Skilled H2H Combatant, [[Weapon Mastery|'Close Weapon Master']], Large Amounts of Aura (Aura is like a shield that coats your whole body. It can protect against practically anything other than attacks from inside of the body), [[Aura|'Aura Manipulation']] (On self. Can do things such as enhance your strength and speed, or for creating things such as energy to attack with), [[Aura|'Aura Sensing']], [[Energy Manipulation|'Energy Manipulation']], [[Enhanced Senses|'Enhanced Senses']], [[Regeneration|'Regeneration']] (Mid-Low) |''' Everything from before to a higher extent, with the addition of [[Higher-Dimensional Manipulation|'''Higher-Dimensional Attacking]] (via the Infinity Alpha God Blade. Only up to the 11th-dimension. Doesn't have this weapon past the main story), [[Durability Negation|'Durability Negation']] (via his own base attacks or the Eternal Omega God Blade. Doesn't have the Eternal Omega God Blade past the main story), [[Existence Erasure|'Existence Erasure']]/Concept Erasure (via the Ion Beta God Blade. Doesn't have this weapon past the main story), Precognition, [[Reality Warping|'Limited Reality Manipulation']] (via "Willpower"), [[Resistance|'Energy Resistance']], [[Resistance|'Soul Resistance']], [[Resistance|'Magical Resistance']], [[Resistance|'Mental Resistance']], [[Time Manipulation|'Time Manipulation Resistance']], [[Resistance|'All Types of Resistance/Full Hax Resistance']] (via "Willpower", and only when on the brink of death. All resistances listed previously are ones that Linx can survive without Willpower. Clarification on the ability here)' | '''Everything from before to a higher extent, with the addition of 'Ice Manipulation (Can only manipulate his own ice), [[Flight|'''True Flight]]' '''and' being able to breathe in space, a vacuum, and underwater''' |''' Everything from before (with the exception of Ice Manipulation) to a higher extent, with the addition of [[Regeneration|'''Regeneration]]' '(Low-Mid when using Blood Bolt Suction; High-Mid when using Blood Healing) and Blood Manipulation (On himself only)' |' Everything from before (with the exception of Ice Manipulation, Blood Bolt Suction and Blood Healing) to a higher extent, with the addition of''' Dimensional Teleportation (Can teleport between different timelines and universes), Clairvoyance, 'cannot be predicted at all, even with Precognition or Clairvoyance on his level '(Abyssion was not able to see the future outcome against Linx in their fight), 'Perfect/All Types of Precognition '(Epilogue Linx only), [[Acausality|'''Acausality]]' '(Epilogue Linx only. Said to be removed from the concept of time and "his being"), Probability Manipulation '(Epilogue Linx only. Showcased when the Three Protectors tried to erase him from existence, but failed because Linx chanced the probability he would get erased to "0%"), 'Immortality '''(type 1), Pocket Reality Manipulation/Universe Creation''' (On an infinite-universal scale via "Willpower". Inside this universe/pocket reality, his Aura can regenerate (Mid) at a rapid rate. In the epilogue, his regeneration increased to High), and Power/Hax Destruction| Everything from before to a much higher extent, with the addition of''' Multiverse Creation''' (via "Willpower". Is essentially an upgrade of his original Universe Creation/Pocket Reality Manipulation), High Level Reality Manipulation (via "Willpower"), Ice Manipulation '(Can manipulate all types of ice), [[Regeneration|'Regeneration]]' '(High when using Blood Bolt Suction; Low-Godly when using Blood Healing) |''' Everything from before to a much higher extent, with the addition of 'Higher Dimensional Teleportation/Meta Teleportation ' '''Attack Potency: Multi-City Block level (Trained with Ergo, an old friend of his father previously from the Mardial City army) | Large-Planet level (Weaker than Kiir, but still around her level), at least Large-Planet level in the epilogue (Displayed similar feats to Kiir on a multitude of occasions) | Star level (Completely overpowered Delta nearly without trying. A simple energy projectile Linx shoots in this form is said to be able to annihilate countries and entire kingdoms on Gyrohem in a single blast), possibly Solar System level with Kurai Cannon (Said to destroy a solar system) | Multi-Solar System Level (Naphadyl stated that Linx in this form is no where near the attack power of Omen's Aura Form, but still around its level) | At least Universe level (His fight with Abyssion shook and nearly tore apart the entirety of the infinite universe Linx created. If the fight ended just a moment later than it did, the universe itself could have been destroyed in its entirety), possibly Universe level+ in the epilogue (The Three Protectors said that Linx is able to destroy the entirety of his timeline) | Unknown, likely Multiverse level (Stated that the event of creating countless of timelines was trivial to him), possibly Multiverse level+ with Reality Warping (Said that he is able to manipulate all of Gyrohem's timelines at once, which is infinite in amount) | Hyperverse level (Stated by the Core that he is a possible threat to the Aethur. Held his own against the Core for a time) Note: His energy projectiles do the exact same damage as his regular attacks. Speed: Hypersonic+ (Is able to reach speeds up to mach 15. Can keep up with Ergo) | Relativistic+ (It's stated his max speed is slightly slower than the speed of light), possibly FTL in the epilogue (Outran a black hole) | FTL+ (Is fast enough to block and deflect over a million light speed energy blasts from all sides. Much faster than before) | Massively FTL (Stated to be 100 times faster than the speed of light) | Massively FTL+ (Was able to dodge Abyssion's Final Flame ability, which is 9 quadrillion times the speed of light. This was when he just obtained Final Form in the fight against Abyssion), Infinite Speed in the epilogue (Stated that he could clearly see and track an instantly moving target. Even when the Three Protectors did the unthinkable and erased the concept of time, Linx was still able to move and defeat them to gain access to the Core. Can cross his infinite universe practically instantly) | Immeasurable (An instantly moving enemy to Linx in this form is like seeing a two-dimensional object making the illusion of running towards you. To him, they just stand still. Three-dimensional concepts such as speed do not matter to him in this form) | Immeasurable (Kept up with the Core when it became serious) Note: Can instantly teleport anywhere, including different timelines and universes in Final Form & Final Form+ and can teleport between higher dimensions in Final Form Ultimate. A casual energy projectile Linx shoots would be approximately the speed of light. Precognition (and Clairvoyance in Final Form and above) increases his reaction speed by an incredible amount. Lifting Strength: Class 100 (Can lift large buildings) | Unknown (Able to wield the three God blades, which can expand indefinitely, though the user can augment the weight to their liking) Striking Strength: Class GJ | Class XKJ | XTJ | Multi-Galactic | Universal | Multiversal | Hyperversal Durability: At least Multi-City Block level '(Ergo seemed to not be able to dent his Aura at all) '| At least Large-Planet level, Star level with Chosen Armor, higher in the epilogue normally & with Chosen Armor''' | At least '''Star level, Solar System level with Chosen Armor (All of Delta's strongest attacks were useless against Linx, even his copy ability, and Linx didn't even have Chosen Armor at the time) | At least Multi-Solar System level, Galaxy level with Chosen Armor (Naphadyl says that even Aura Form Omen would have a hard time getting through Linx in this form, and he wouldn't even make a dent on Linx at all with Chosen Armor on) | At least Universe level, Universe level+ with Chosen Armor (Abyssion was not able to scratch Linx at all with Chosen Armor on when he fought physically. He only posed a threat because he had durability negating and Aura piercing attacks), at least Universe level+ in the epilogue, at least Multi-Universe level with the Chosen Armor in the epilogue | Likely at least Multiverse level, possibly Multiverse level+ with Chosen Armor | Possibly at least Hyperverse level, slightly higher with Chosen Armor (Was able to hold his own against the Core for quite some time, but he only used half of his Chosen Armor in the fight) Note: Linx has shown to survive hits from stronger beings than him. This is because of the absurd amount of Aura protecting him and the Chosen Armor, which increases his already high durability by a full tier (except it caps out on at least Hyperverse level). Keep in mind that this is for all of his durability feats. Full hax resistance and regeneration makes him even more difficult to kill. Stamina: Superhuman (Can train with Ergo for whole days before tiring) | Superhuman+ (Even with fatal injuries, Linx is still able to fight for extended periods of time. Superior to his younger self) | Higher | Higher | Unknown (Has always been shown at peak condition, even with fatal and/or deadly injuries) Range: Melee Range with punches and kicks, Extended Melee Range with a weapon, a Kilometer with Aura based attacks |''' Melee Range''' or Extended Melee Range with a weapon when holding back, Multiple Kilometers '''when not holding back (via the air pressure alone), '''Large Planet '''with Aura based attacks (Smaller, but still slightly comparable to Delta), possibly Infinite with the three God blades | '''Dwarf Star '''with Aura based attacks (Comparable to Delta), '''Higher with Kurai Cannon | Higher with Aura based attacks | Universal '''with Aura based attacks | '''Unknown, possibly Multiversal with Aura based attacks | Hyperversal with Aura based attacks Standard Equipment: Dragon Katana | Same, with the addition of the Infinity Alpha God Blade, Eternal Omega God Blade, and Ion Beta God Blade | Same | Same, with the addition of Blood Scythe | Same, except Blood Scythe is removed | Same, with the addition of Blood Scythe | Same Note: Linx can use the three God blades in any form. Intelligence: Linx is not as smart as his sister, Yoshimitsu, but he is amazing at coming up with things on the spot (Especially in battles). Linx is able to pin-point deceptions and lies rather well, and is also a very quick learner. Linx most likely obtained this trait from his father. Other than that, he's average academically. After he obtains Final Form and above, Linx becomes fairly patient and knowledgeable, with lots of wisdom and experience from being in rigorous battles with high stakes. Linx also says when he gets older, he'd become either a martial arts trainer or an Aura/"Willpower" trainer. Weaknesses: Linx gets irritated and annoyed too easily, going so far as to attack the one annoying him, and he has a hot temper, even if he doesn't show it most of the time. Even if he has a lot of Aura, it could eventually break or run out, leaving him vulnerable | Same | Same | Same | Even if he has a lot of Aura, especially with Chosen Armor on, Linx's Aura could eventually break or run out, leaving him vulnerable | Same, but with a side effect of "forgetting who he truly is" | Same Standard Equipment '-Armors-' * Chosen Armor: 'An armor Linx usually wears when he wants to get serious in battle. Forged for him by the master smith and enchanter Naphadyl, this armor is able to boost Linx's Aura by an incredibly large amount, nearing infinite amounts of it. It has the appearance of a light-blue plate armor with multiple markings on it. Some look like trees, others like words, and others like silhouettes of people. For many people, when one sees this armor, they can only think of peace and calmness. '-Weapons-''' * '''Dragon Katana: A weapon that used to be in the hands of his father, Omen Rifelson. It has multiple abilities named Red Dragon, Blue Dragon, White Dragon, and Black Dragon. Red Dragon does multiple cuts at extreme speeds, being able to slash 500 times in a split second. Blue Dragon is more precise, but much more powerful than Red Dragon. It can split Gyrohem mountains in a single, clean cut alone. White Dragon releases a thin energy attack, and similar to Blue Dragon, it's precise and accurate. Finally, Black Dragon's similar to White Dragon, except it's more explosive, and has a more area of effect type of energy attack, instead of the thin one White Dragon has. The weapon looks just like a regular katana, with the exception of there being dragon carvings everywhere on it. * Infinity Alpha God Blade: '''A weapon that used to be in the hands of the conquer Abyssion. When used, it has the potential to cut through beings up to the 11th-dimension. The weapon can grow as big as the user wants it to be. It looks like a medieval longsword. Linx doesn't have this weapon past the main story, as he returned it soon after his final fight with Abyssion. * '''Eternal Omega God Blade: This was the very first God Blade Linx obtained. When striking with this weapon, it passes through everything, like it wasn't even there, but where-ever it passes, it cuts through. Like the other God Blades, this weapon can grow as big as the user wants. It looks almost like a club, having no guard. The blade kind of resembles a katana, with a spike on the edge, nearing where the guard supposed to be. Linx doesn't have this weapon past the main story, as he returned it soon after his final fight with Abyssion. * Ion Beta God Blade: The final God blade. When slashed with it, the area the blade cuts, will disappear--- no, a better definition of it, is that the area that it cut, will be erased out of existence. This is not the extent of this blade's power though, as even concepts such as immortality and time can be erased. Like the others, it can grow however big the user wants it to be. It has a pommel that looks like a ball of light, an extravagant white handle, a claymore-like guard with an artistic-looking sun in the center of it, and a bright white blade that tempers to the tip. Linx doesn't have this weapon past the main story, as he returned it soon after his final fight with Abyssion. '-Blood Form or Final Form+ and above-' * Blood Scythe: '''Linx is able to summon a scythe out of his own blood, which is blue. What he usually does with this, is spin around swinging it, deflecting any attacks from all sides or attacking multiple enemies at once. He can swing this so fast, that the air pressure alone is strong enough to cleanly cut through a whole range of large Gyrohem mountains and fields. Notable Attacks and Techniques '''Note: Each form increases his strength, speed, stamina, durability, and Aura. When he was 16 years old/In the beginning of the series, Linx never had any notable attacks or techniques. '-Moves/Techniques He Can Use In Any Form-' * Pressure Punch: Linx punches the enemy imbued with Aura Energy, stunning them briefly, and inflicting tons of pain. The time of the stun depends on how powerful the punch is. At the end of the series, this punch, and all punches that come after that include Aura Energy, is able to ignore durability. * Spear Kick: Linx imbues his leg with Aura Energy, and kicks the enemy, flinging them back a far distance. This technique pierces through regular Auras with ease. * Aura Energy: A basic, but versatile ability that all Supernaturals learn at a young age. With this, an Aura user could manipulate a certain amount of 'energy' around them, and some could even manipulate all of the energy around them or even anywhere. They could shoot it out as a projectile at the speed of light, use it to enhance their physical capabilities, or manifest them physically and use it as a weapon or armor. Linx in this case primarily uses this ability as a projectile or allowing his attacks to ignore durability. * "Willpower": An ability that manifests the user's "will" into anything they want. The stronger their "will" is, the more you can do with this ability. All Supernaturals use it to an extent, but only a small percent of Gyrohem's population can fully master it. With this, Linx can achieve feats most other beings on Gyrohem can't do. He could survive attacks that would normally kill him, such as attacks from the Infinity Alpha God Blade, or boosting his resistance so that nothing can affect him. Linx can also use Willpower in offense, such as warping reality to his will with just his 'determination'. '-Kurai Form Moves-' * Kurai Control/Ice Manipulation: The ability to create any form of ice. Linx primarily uses this ability to freeze an opponent in place. * Kurai Burst: '''An ability that instantly encases the enemy in ice, freezing them from both the outside and inside, then exploding them from the inside out. * '''Kurai Cannon: Shoots a light blue, energy-like beam out of one hand, knocking the enemy back and doing incredible damage. This attack can be extended to a farther range and damage with two hands. With one hand, this attack could easily destroy a star, and with two, it could potentially destroy a solar system. '-Blood Form Moves-' * Blood Healing: Linx can heal himself at a rapid rate, being able to regenerate from even the most fatal wounds, like a decapitation, fairly quickly. (He doesn't need to use this though, as he has a practically endless amount of Aura protecting him) * Blood Bolt Suction: Shoots out a thin, but quick, bolt at the enemy, absorbing the literal life-force out of them if hit, healing Linx, albeit not as fast as Blood Healing. This ignores conventional durability, being able to go through objects like they weren't there. * Blood Shot: Shoots a condensed, dark blue, energy-like blood beam out of one hand, doing much more damage than Kurai Cannon. '-Final Form Moves-' * Final Thrush: Linx's final and strongest punch. After the fist connects, the opponent will experience massive amounts of pain, before instantly dying. This move ignores all durability and even reality warping to an extent. * Complete Negation: 'The ability used to end Abyssion. All Linx needs to activate this move is to look at the enemy. When activated, Linx is able to 'experience' all of the powers his enemy gained throughout their life, and he is able to pick and choose (or choose all of them) what power or hax he wishes to delete... permanently. This ability allows Linx to permanently delete any or all powers or hax the enemy has, and they cannot re-learn it, no matter how hard they try. * '''A Universe Of Infinite Stars - Esrio Estella: '''An ability that manifests the user's soul and thoughts onto a world. In this case, Linx's Willpower was able to create an infinite spanning universe, filled with stars that represent light in a dark realm. In here, Linx is able to regenerate his Aura to such an extent that it seems unbreakable. '-Final Form+ Moves-''' Linx now has access to all of his moves previously from all of his forms, except now they're all scaled to be '''much, much more powerful. '-Final Form Ultimate Moves-' Linx still has access to all of his moves previously, except this time, they're stronger than they were in Final Form+. * God's Almighty Fist: Linx's true strongest technique. A single punch from this after it connects, the "air pressure", which can spread all across the Aethur at full power, would instantly negate anything that's a threat around him, an example being reality warping or an ability that changes probability, and then do the exact same thing Final Thrush does. This technique ignores all durability, hax, reality warping, etc. Even the "air" coming out of the punch would have the exact same destructive capability and negation ability. Even if Linx just punches at 1% power, it would still have the same capabilities as a much stronger Final Thrush, and would still ignore all durability, hax, etc, etc... Feats *Kept up and trained with Ergo in his early 16s. *Incapacitated an army of 100,000 Supernaturals at age 17. (Keep in mind a well trained Supernatural has the power to destroy cities on our planet easily) *Overpowered and defeated Abyssion in Final Form, who was able to destroy a universe. *Defeated the Three Protectors, whom at that point erased the concept of time to try and kill Linx, but failed. Linx was still able to move even when time was erased. (Epilogue Linx only) *Held his own against the Core, the being that protects Gyrohem and its Hyperverse. *Outran a black hole in base form. (Epilogue Linx only) *Survived attacks from the Infinity Alpha God Blade, which was able to sever and cut through higher dimensions, with just his "Willpower". *Defeated Kiir after their second fight. (He had to use Kurai Form to even damage her, and even then, he had to go into Blood Form to deplete the rest of her Aura) *Abyssion was not able to see any of the possibilities of Linx's Final Form with his Absolute Self Precognition. *Can "see" the future of all things in Final Form and above. (Epilogue Linx only) Other Notable Victories: Abyssion (Gyrohem) (Note: This was the final time Linx and Abyssion fought. Linx was in Final Form and Abyssion was in Immortal Form) Delta (Gyrohem) (Note: This would've been Delta's win, if Linx hadn't unlocked his Kurai Form at the last moment) The Three Protectors (Gyrohem) (Note: Linx was in Final Form) "Dragon of the South-East" (Gyrohem) (Note: This was when they fought the 2nd time. Linx was 17 at the time, and used both Kurai and Blood Form against her) Notable Losses: Abyssion (Gyrohem) (Note: This was the first time Linx and Abyssion fought. Linx only had Kurai Form at the time and Abyssion wasn't fighting seriously. Linx also had thousands of Supernatural soldiers at his side fighting with him) The Core (Gyrohem) (Note: Linx only wore half of his Chosen Armor in this fight) "Dragon of the South-East" (Gyrohem) (Note: This was when they fought the 1st time; Linx didn't have Kurai Form and above at the time) Inconclusive Matches/Draws: Zaunig (Gyrohem) (Note: Linx was in Final Form Ultimate and Zaunig wasn't serious) SOLSTICE (Starcross) SOLSTICE's Profile (Note: SOLSTICE was in Sol Invictus - Deus ex Machina, Linx was in Blood Form, and didn't have Chosen Armor on. The fight was speed equalized) Key: Base Form (BoS) | Base Form | Kurai Form | Blood Form | Final Form | Final Form+ | Final Form Ultimate Trivia/Notes * Base Form w/o Aura would essentially be 9-C feats and abilities, since Aura is the thing responsible for most of Linx's power, strength, speed, etc. * This page is implying that Linx uses weapons a lot, and, that's actually false, opposite in-fact. Linx actually hates using weapons and instead fights using martial arts and his bare fists. * The reason Linx seems to not have emotions is mostly in part of seeing his father's severed head, all of the ridicule he obtained for having blue blood, and how all of that ridicule got passed down to Yoshimitsu. * At first, it took more than a couple seconds to enter a new form for Linx. As he mastered each form though, he was able to lessen the time to enter the form. By the end of the series and the epilogue, Linx mastered each form to the point that he can enter every single one instantly, without any delay whatsoever. * Linx doesn't get provoked and irritated easily anymore after he obtained Final Form, but he still can, it's just much harder. In-fact, he's much more patient with others now. * Linx usually doesn't wear all of his Chosen Armor, choosing to instead use only the leggings and just simply go without a top at all. This just halves how much extra Aura it gives him. * Linx obtained the Chosen Armor a couple months after he obtained Kurai Form & defeated Delta, and after meeting & training with Naphadyl for a couple weeks. * Linx somehow wasn't able to learn pain negation in his life, which is what a Supernatural should learn at a young age. * Linx's blood is blue, which is a rare trait on Gyrohem. To most people, it symbolizes weakness and frailty, but Linx combats this stereotype throughout the series. It is unknown as to how this trait is formed, but it's also recorded that there is a blood color for every single color known on Gyrohem (Which is essentially how many colors we can perceive). * Linx has always dreamed about his inner universe, Esrio Estella, but he never quite realized what it was until his final fight with Abyssion. * Final Form+ and Final Form Ultimate seems to put stress over Linx. Not because he can't handle their power, but because he struggles to fight his mental state while in these forms. Apparently it gives him a sort of "numbness" to certain emotions, and he doesn't feel like himself while in said forms, like he "forgot something important". In short, Linx acts more like an emotionless God than a mortal in these forms. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Supernatural Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Gyrohem Characters Category:Immortal Characters Category:Tragic Characters Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Teenagers Category:Martial Artist Category:Aura Users Category:Energy Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Weapon Users Category:Flight Users Category:Ice Users Category:Blood Users Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Acausality Users Category:Higher Dimensional Beings Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 3 Category:Unknown Tier Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier 1 Category:Hax Category:Xmark12's Pages Category:NoteTheSmartOne's Pages